Dadou
by Jenny-chana
Summary: Tout ça à cause d'un lapin!


Bêta : Sakuya-san ou Poow (comme d'hab quoi)

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Pour la petite anecdote, Dadou était le nom du lapin d'une amie, ce n'est juste pas sa faute si il s'appelait comme ça et que du coup on a imaginé des tas de choses avec lui…. Comme quoi la folie est contagieuse et que après, même les lapins vous ne les voyez plus de la même façon.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Spéciale dédica à Poow et Astate qui m'ont fait faire revivre Dadou.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dadou

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Edward Elric était revenu à Central City depuis quelques heures et déjà il était au QG en train d'attendre le colonel Roy Mustang. Au bout de cinq minutes à attendre devant la porte du bureau, il décida d'y entrer. Il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Roy mais un petit lapin tout noir, ou presque, sa patte avant droite était blanche.

-Depuis quand le colonel a un lapin ? Se demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant de la boule de poil.

Du regard il chercha après une quelconque trace du flamme alchimiste mais ne le trouva pas. Seul occupant de la pièce, le petit lapin noir qui était tout tremblant sur l'amas de feuilles qu'était le bureau du colonel.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser là, tout seul. Un vrai irresponsable celui là, déclara Edward en prenant la bestiole entre ses bras.

Le rongeur lui grignota alors le bout des doigts, ce qui fit crier le blond.

-Hé ! Aussi sauvage que lui… Si tu recommence je te mets sous la pluie, menaça Edward.

Le lapin fixa le garçon, se remettant à trembler.

-Je préfère ça. Bon aller, on va squatter une des chambre de la caserne.

Edward quitta le bureau, faisant alors face à Riza.

-Bonjour Lieutenant.

-Edward, comment allez vous ?

-Bien, merci. Au fait, depuis quand le colonel a un lapin ?

-Un lapin ! S'étonna le lieutenant.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé cette bestiole, il montra le lapin, installé sur sa pile de paperasse.

-J'ignorais qu'il aimait les lapins.

-En plus il l'a laissé seul. Du coup, si vous le croisez, dites lui que j'ai Dadou.

-Dadou ?

-Ben quoi, faut bien lui trouver un nom. Je ne peux pas l'appeler la bestiole ou le truc jusqu'à ce que Mustang vienne le récupérer. Heureusement qu'Al n'est pas avec moi, il aurait voulu l'adopter.

Riza en rigola, se souvenant de l'épisode du chat avant de regarder le jeune alchimiste quitter la pièce.

-Au fait, déclara Edward en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il y a une chambre de libre ?

-Oui, je vous y amène.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Edward était installé dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit, Dadou endormi à ses côtés.

-C'est à n'y rien comprendre, qu'est ce que le colonel fait avec un lapin doux comme une peluche dans son bureau. Et pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé seul ? Tu lui as grignoté son gant ? Ou bien tu es un cadeau de Hugues et il est parti lui demander des explications ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune alchimiste s'était mis à caresser la boule de poil noir à ses côtés.

-Remarque, c'est plutôt bien trouvé, un lapin ! Le colonel est toujours en train de sauter sur tout ce qui a une jupe ou des cheveux long. Sa m'étonne que dans la confusion, il ne m'a jamais sauté dessus, plaisanta le jeune homme. Mauvaise main ! Rigola Edward en sentant les dents du lapin grignoter sa main droite. Hé ! Tu défends ton maître, mais reconnais que c'est vrai…

Le rongeur se mit à lécher les doigts métalliques du blondinet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec une peluche comme toi ? Questionna Edward en soulevant le lapin au niveau de son visage.

Edward finit par s'endormir, roulé en boule avec le lapin contre lui. Au milieu de la nuit, le jeune homme se réveilla car son lit était humide.

La boule de poil n'aurait pas osé ?!

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant.

Dadou avait fait ses besoins dans le lit ! Edward attrapa le lapin par la peau du cou, prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

-Tu vas prendre un bain pour la peine ! Tu empestes !

L'alchimiste mit le lapin dans le lavabo avant de faire couler l'eau, se saisissant d'un gant de toilette et du savon avant de commencer à nettoyer la bestiole.

-En fait, tu es comme lui Dadou. Aussi con !

Dans son énervement, le jeune alchimiste ne remarqua pas le changement, jusqu'à ce que le lavabo se casse !

-Puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici et pourquoi tu me laves ? S'enflamma le seul, l'unique, Roy Mustang.

-Colonel ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Ben Dadou, il est passé où ? Et comment vous êtes arrivé là ?

-Dadou ?

-Le lapin, VOTRE lapin !

-Je n'ai pas de lapin Fullmétal.

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux, constatant soudain que le colonel était nu devant lui. Le jeune homme en rougit avant de donner un drap de bain à son supérieur. Le colonel le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de passer la serviette autour de sa taille.

-Alors ?

-Quand je suis revenu de mission, je suis allé vous voir dans votre bureau et il y avait un lapin à votre bureau, expliqua Edward.

-Un lapin ?

-Oui, aussi têtu que vous. Mais il est passé où ? Questionna Edward en fouillant la salle de bain puis la chambre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

Roy commençait à s'inquiéter du comportement du jeune homme, il était à quatre pattes en train de regarder sous le lit. Cependant, cette position lui offrait une merveilleuse vue sur la chute de rein de l'alchimiste.

-Je cherche Dadou ! Il était là dans le lavabo juste avant que vous n'apparaissiez, le blond s'arrêta alors avant de fixer son supérieur. Comment vous avez fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Pour rentrer dans la chambre...La porte est fermée à clé.

Mustang ne dit rien, son regard était fixé sur la main métallique du Fullmétal, un goût de métal lui arriva alors en bouche…

Oh Mon Dieu !

Il avait léché la main du Fullmétal !

Il avait dormi avec le Fullmétal !

Pire encore, il avait uriné dans le lit du Fullmétal.

-Oh merde ! Souffla Roy. Fullmétal, je t'interdis de le dire, de le répéter ou même d'y penser, menaça le colonel.

-Vous êtes un lapin… Vous vous changez en lapin, murmura Edward sans prêter attention à son supérieur qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Roy n'avait qu'une idée en tête, faire taire le Fullmétal nabot, peu importe le moyen.

-Hé ! Vous avez… commença Edward en relevant la tête pour faire face au colonel

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la bouche du brun s'était posée contre la sienne, le plaquant contre le mur de la salle de bain.

-Tu ne sais donc pas te taire, souffla Roy contre la bouche d'Edward.

-Aucune chance, défia presque l'alchimiste.

Roy souleva alors Edward avant de le mettre dans la baignoire, allumant par la suite la douche.

-Hé !

-Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Mais vous étiez en lapin, et pas habillé, s'emporta le blondinet.

-On peut remédier à ça.

Edward avala difficilement sa salive quand il vit Roy se débarrasser de sa serviette pour entrer à son tour dans la baignoire.

-Et puis, comme tu l'as dis, je suis un lapin !

Roy s'approcha du blondinet, scellant leurs lèvres avant de commencer à le déshabiller, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa porté.

-J'ai une question idiote.

-Dites toujours.

-Tes automails sont waterproof ?

Edward se retint de rire, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question à propos de ses automails. En même temps, Roy savait tout le reste de l'histoire.

-Oui, par alchimie.

-Depuis le début ?

-Oui, comme pour la marque d'Al.

S'en suivit un ballet de caresses et d'échanges buccaux durant lesquels aucun des deux ne cédait et voulait prendre le dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsque Roy prit le sexe d'Edward en main que ce dernier capitula, se laissant caresser et préparer avant de se faire pénétrer par le brun.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Roy avait étendu le drap souillé dans la salle de bain avant de rejoindre Edward sur le lit, niché dans la couverture.

-Comment tu fais ? Interrogea Edward en se nichant contre Roy.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Edward sembla réfléchir avant de se redresser sur ses coudes, fixant Roy du regard.

-Pourquoi ?

-De quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous m'avez sauté dessus ?

Le brun fixa son cadet avant de se redresser à son tour.

-Parce que j'avais envie...depuis un certain temps.

-Que…

-Ecoute Edward, coupa le colonel, comme tu l'as dit à Dadou, je suis toujours en train de sauter sur tout ce qui a une jupe ou des cheveux longs. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, ou presque, souffla Roy en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Tout est toujours plus compliqué avec toi.

-C'est un reproche ?

-Non, un compliment. Tu n'es pas une proie facile, depuis le temps je le sais. Seul soucis, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher.

-On est deux alors.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Quelques jours plus tard…

-Edward, Dadou est de nouveau dans le bureau, annonça Riza en sortant du dit bureau.

-Alors comme ça le colonel vous a confié son lapin, taquina Havoc.

Edward se contenta de rire avant de rentrer dans le bureau, de prendre la boule de poils entre ses bras et de l'emmener avec lui. Dadou lui grignotait gentiment la main droite, faisant rire davantage le Fullmétal.

-C'est étrange quand même, le colonel avec un lapin et au final Ed joue les nounous.

Riza haussa les épaules avant de se remettre au travail.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

-Mais oui colonel, deux secondes, la porte n'est pas fermée.

Edward était chez Roy, celui-ci lui avait laissé un double des clés. Dadou attendait sagement dans la salle de bain, se faisant vite rejoindre par le blondinet qui fit couler un bain avant de se déshabiller et de rentrer dans la baignoire. Dadou le regarda faire avant de sauter dans l'eau, faisant réapparaître le Flamme Alchimist.

-Je vous manquais tant que ça ? Taquina Edward.

-Mmmmh

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

FIN

N'oubliez pas , la reviews est le salaire de l'auteur.

Sa vous prend deux minutes et l'auteur est content de savoir ce que l'on pense de son œuvre.

Merci d'avance.


End file.
